


Challenges

by Ree923



Series: Challenges [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Lucid Dreaming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ree923/pseuds/Ree923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is a trouble magnet who complicates the Doctor's nice orderly Tardis. And the fact that she flirts with Jack? All the more reason to distance himself. When Rose's tendency to walk into danger gets out of hand, the Doctor knows it's time to say goodbye. Let's see how that works out for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack poured himself a cup of coffee, taking a big gulp. Instantly he regretted it, making a disgusted face as he tried to swallow. The Doctor must have made this slop, it tasted like dishwater. Putting his mug in the galley sink of the Tardis, he glanced around the ship. He hadn't noticed till now that he was alone. Strange, they hadn't told him they were going out anywhere. Well, it's not like he would have been awake enough to understand after that night of shore leave he'd just had.

Grinning to himself, he toyed with the idea that they were somewhere lying together, finally admitting they loved each other and getting the — tension — out of their systems. Hardly likely, he shrugged, but the mental images of his two favorite people, naked and twisting together like silk and steel made Jack pause for a moment. Maybe if he was very good, they would invite him in to watch. Or record it for his personal collection. Or join in.

Shaking the images out of his mind he wandered off into the library to find a movie suitable for his improper thoughts. Popping in a video, he stretched his long legs out in front of him and watched the wonders of "Sex without Gravity". Intriguing, he thought to himself, spinning a woman slowly around an erection like a propeller.

"And we have lift off" he laughed settling in for some well deserved viewing pleasure.

The Doctor was angry, really really angry and he would not be shy telling Rose just how incredibly angry he could be at her. Stupid ape, thinking that she could go and just stop a fight with real guns and desperate slave traders wanting to run off with a Scotian princess. Who knew that there would be a parade that day and the Scotians' version of security would be signs warning people to stay away from the princess — or else. If Rose hadn't been involved in this mess, he would have almost laughed at the idiocy of the whole situation.

How did she manage to drag him into having to save her from herself every time they went out for a quick shopping trip? She'd flung herself between the princess and the slavers' nets, meaning of course they got her too. And he'd been behind throngs of parade goers thinking she was right by his side. But no — she'd wandered. Damn it, he would buy a collar and short leash for the little imp when he got her back, and give her a stern talking to about her need to drive him insane. He could just imagine her pout and the way her hand would reach for his as she tried not to giggle. It almost made him scream with frustration, how did she manage to make his life more complicated in a way he actually enjoyed? Any other companion would have been left behind ages ago with no regrets and a firm handshake. Maybe a hug. That got him to thinking about her hugs, all soft and fluffy and his totally inappropriate need for those hugs. No time for that now, he thought grimly and again almost laughed at the absurdity - no time.

The Scotian guards were of no help - they thought the signs would deter the kidnapping attempts. They were very forcefully written signs, the guard captain had explained to the Doctor. At the Doctor's incredulous look the guards had wandered back to the destroyed float arguing about who was going to tell the King that his fifteen year old daughter was grabbed by slavers. He could see them bickering about the broken signs and he closed his eyes for a minute to focus. What if they hurt Rose before he could find her, or send her off to some god forsaken planet, or - he would not think about the possibilities as he ran through the crowds.

He would never find her just running around like a lunatic, he headed towards the Tardis and cursed for the hundredth time since he'd seen them drag Rose and the princess off into the crowd. The slavers couldn't have gotten too far, someone would know where they were. He'd just have to persuade that someone to tell him what he needed to know. As he ran into his ship he fought back tears of rage and loss.

"Rose, where are you?" he silently asked. But of course, there was no answer.

Rose Tyler was screaming - loudly. She was screaming, swearing, threatening, and being quite ignored in the dark, cold cell. Princess Milley watched the human female in silent wonder. Females on her world never raise their voices in such a fashion. It was not dignified.

After kicking the door of their cell for the tenth time in as many minutes, Rose turned around and slid down the door, plotting and swearing under her breath. He hadn't stopped them from taking her, she thought peevishly. The little voice in the back of her head that reminded her that it was her own fault he was ten rows of people away at the time was decidedly ignored. She stared up at the ceiling and groaned.

"Miss - are you well?" the princess asked, her green eyes regarding Rose somberly. Rose shot a disbelieving glance at the girl. Young, dark hair and large innocent green eyes - and not in the least concerned that they were being held in a dark, smelly holding cell. Rose could swear she heard rats scurrying just beyond the walls. She hated rats even worse than she hated being locked up without the Doctor. He always made a game of it, making her laugh and saying something just short of flirting with her. She took a deep breath. No Doctor today, missy, she reminded herself. He wouldn't have a clue where she was so she was on her own for now.

"Well? No I'm not well - we've been kidnapped. How are you so calm?"

"This is the way it has always been. The slavers take who they can grab and our government pays the ransom. I'll be returned within hours. Really, there was no reason for you to get involved." The girl stared at Rose like this was the most normal conversation to have with the cold chill of evening seeping into the little cell. Rose shivered and started back at the princess.

"This has happened to you before?" Rose asked bluntly.

"Oh yes, many times. They won't hurt me, my father pays very well. But you - you don't seem to be royalty. They may decide to just kill you since you are of no value to them."

"Kill me? Not bloody likely. I'm getting out of here just as soon as he -" No. Wait. Will not wait for him to come get the stupid ape out of this stupid situation. Just this once, Rose thought smugly, I'm gonna get myself out of a mess. The voice that reminded her that this mess was her own fault was again ignored. But just barely.

DRDRDR

Jack was feeling good, watching videos and remembering the night before. Lovely boys that he'd met had taken him for a few drinks at the local nightclub. Ah, Errok and Ardplace — twins were always so much fun to drink with especially with names like that. All it took was Jack asking to be put between "Errok and a Ardplace" and the night had taken on so many more shades of nasty. Licking his lips at the memories, he let one hand wander down to his belt buckle and sighed.

"JACK!" a voice shouted hoarsely causing Jack to jump off the couch and bump his leg into the table, spilling his drink. He looked down at it and sighed. So much for relaxing. At least the bottle hadn't fallen off the table.

That voice. That damned loud no nonsense voice was getting closer and Jack would have to determine if something was indeed wrong - or if the Doctor had found the entry form Jack filled out in the Doctor's name for the "Sexiest Geriatric Alien" contest on Tevron III. It was just a joke really. Sort of. Okay, not really, but the guy really needed to loosen up a little.

The Doctor stormed into the library and started yelling some more, cold blue eyes glittering like icy flames. Jack just stood there and listened. Yes, okay — Rose, slavers, nets. Typical Rose, trying to rescue someone without thinking it through, made her even more beautiful to Jack, really. He pulled his boots on and asked the Doctor what species the princess was.

"What difference does that make?" the Doctor thundered, kicking the table again. Jack watched silently as his bottle of 400 year old Saurian brandy just fell off the table and shattered. He turned back to his furious host and sighed.

"Well, if we knew what she was, we could figure out who would want to take her," Jack answered calmly.

"Scotian. I'm not too familiar with their customs since they really keep to themselves."

"You aren't familiar with their customs because you tend to stay away from cultures that like to have a good time," Jack shot back, suddenly irritated. He ran to the console room with an urgency that worried the Doctor, stopping only to grab his jacket and the sonic blaster in its holster that was hung outside the library door. As they ran, Jack explained the situation.

Scotian royals liked getting kidnapped, it was like a game to them to see who could fetch the biggest ransom. Usually they'd pay the kidnappers off and the slavers would use the money buying supplies and helping the economy. Quite respectable all things considered, even if the slavers were really only highly paid servants of the royals. All would be well till the next time - unless an off worlder got caught up in the fun - they would scare them a bit and tell them they were about to be killed, then the unsuspecting idiot would be stranded miles away with no help in getting back to their ship. It was all pointless stupidity, but occasionally, people did not find their way back. He'd be willing to bet, Rose was never a British Girl Scout.

"And of course there are the Vertaks," Jack mumbled. The Doctor glared at Jack as he remembered Vertaks from other adventures - huge 10 foot beasts with twenty rows of sharp teeth. Like a giant grizzly bear with three eyes and foot long claws. Apparently they thrived here. The Doctor would really need to pay more attention to where he landed the Tardis, all he had been thinking is that Rose wanted some pretty jewelry and this planet seemed to have some good bargains. He wondered, as he often did lately, if he should just take Rose home and keep her from getting killed. He seemed to not be able to think when she was near him and that bothered him more than he let on to her. He must really be getting careless as he aged, he thought bitterly.

"So all we have to do is get to the caves where the off worlders are abandoned before Rose wanders off into the night and breaks a leg or something," Jack finished saying as he fed the correct coordinates into the Tardis. The Doctor didn't even ask Jack how he knew to do that as the ship decided to start up and dematerialize.

"And how is it you know so much about this - custom?" the Doctor asked, voice low. Jack didn't meet his eyes.

"Um. Well, might have heard a few things, done - a few things. Does it matter? The important thing is to get our Rose back before she gets herself lost in the mountains and comes across some Vertaks."

Rose was forcibly taken from the cell and marched into a room that was even darker and smellier. A lone hooded figure stood in the middle of the room, face hidden in shadows. It seemed humanoid but Rose could not really tell in the darkness. It came nearer and spoke in low raspy tones.

"You - are human," the voice accused.

"Yes, I am." Rose did her best Doctor impersonation and her voice came out strong. Well as strong as it could be since she was shivering from the cold. How did these people stand it at night?

"Usually we kill off worlders. We don't like them getting involved in our games. Do you know what a Vertak is, my dear?" The figure hadn't moved, but the rasping voice seemed to circle around her like a floating venom. She shivered again, this time not entirely from the cold. She looked down at the floor, thinking.

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me," she spat out, defiant. The figure laughed as it told her how the creatures slowly ripped strips of flesh from its prey, delighting in the slow torture that could last for hours before death claimed the victim.

"Are you fast enough to outrun that kind of danger, Rose?" the figure asked. Her head shot up and she moved closer to the hooded figure. Instantly strong arms encircled her waist and she struggled to free herself as the figure darted back into shadow. Whoever was holding her knew how to restrain prisoners.

"Let me go," she shouted. The arms were immobile and like steel. The figure was at a window now, glancing out. Rose could see that it seemed to stare off into the distance, searching for something, before turning back to her.

"The little fool thinks that her daddy's servants kidnapped her and that she is going home soon. This world is so easily conquered, pity you won't be around long enough to see our triumph," the voice sneered at her as the figure came closer. Removing its hood, Rose gasped as she saw just who had captured her and the princess.

It was the captain of the guard detail assigned to protect the float. And he was aiming a big gun right at her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tardis materialized somewhere dark and quiet. Two figures smoothly crept into the darkness moving towards the nearby caves where off worlders were dumped. It was cold and silent and the Doctor hated silence because it made him think about all the things he should have done to keep Rose safe. He prayed that she was still there, waiting for him. Even Rose wouldn't be so careless to try to find her way home in the dark.

He pulled his leather jacket tighter around his tall frame and glared into the cave. Once he found Rose, he was going to turn her over his knee and — oh god, what was he thinking? Jack must be rubbing off on him. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as he searched for her again.

Images of Rose flooded his mind and he bit back a sigh. It wouldn't do anyone any good for him to stand there thinking about how his last words to her had been not to wander off again. Her smile had been like sunshine as he saw her cross her fingers behind her back, making the promise.

They reached the mouth of the cave and heard the distant growl of Varteks, hunting for new flesh to consume. The Doctor tried to get the thoughts of Rose out there out of his mind and focused on going deeper into the cave. Jack walked through the cave like a man who knew his way around. The Doctor wavered between anger that Jack was once a part of this sort of thing and relief that Jack knew how to find Rose. They entered the one holding cell the cave contained, and Jack frowned, shining his flashlight into the cell.

"What?" the Doctor asked sharply, looking for signs of a struggle or worse.

"She's not here," Jack answered quietly and walked out of the cave without looking behind him. The Doctor caught up to him spinning Jack around with a look of pure fury.

"What do you mean, she's not here - you said this is where she'd be let go." He couldn't hide the bit of desperation in his voice and only hoped Harkness would not make an issue of it. Jack pulled himself from the Doctor's grasp and glared back at him.

"I mean, this is where they are let go, but Rose isn't here. Which either means she ran off into the mountains already or the kidnappers decided to keep her." Jack looked off into the distance and tried to think. Keeping off worlders was not the way of the royal kidnappers. It was not part of the game to have to cart around some hostage that could ruin the fun for everyone. Which meant that the kidnappers were not the usual gang of servants. Which meant Rose could be in some real danger, wherever she was right now. Jack tried to not think about it as the two ran back towards the Tardis.

"Wait." Jack stopped once they were inside and glanced at the Doctor. "Didn't you once say the Tardis had some sort of connection with Rose?"

"Yes, a little - it's nothing really, Rose just seems to get along with her is all." The Tardis made a sharp hissing noise that obviously startled the Doctor. He looked up at his ship afraid to hope.

"Maybe...could you try old girl?" The Tardis hummed and disappeared, following the strand of connection she felt tied from her consciousness to Rose's mind. She might not get exactly where Rose was, but it might end up just close enough for them to find their girl.

Rose looked at the gun and smirked. This guy had no idea who he was dealing with - Rose Tyler had seen more monsters than she dared count. This puny idiot didn't have a chance. She put on her most innocent look and smiled.

"And just how many conquerors are there?" Rose made her voice sweet like syrup. "Seems to me there is only you and your muscle here."

She stomped on her captor's foot but he did not break his hold on her. Okay that part didn't work, but she had other plans.

"The others are in a holding pattern above us, we were sent to get the princess as a bargaining chip before the ship above could take over the kingdom."

"So you two are going to kill me, take the princess up there," she pointed to the ceiling, "and threaten what? To blow up the world unless they all surrender to you? Nice plan - bit stupid, but not the worse one I've heard."

"Silence!" The captain went to slap her, did in fact slap her and she flinched slightly. But she did not show fear, her Doctor had taught her that much. Keep them talking and never show fear. Of course he had also told her to never wander off, but at least she was willing to listen to some of his advice when it suited her.

"You will not be killed - yet. Your Doctor always seems to have ways to stop this sort of thing so if we have you, then he won't be tempted to interfere. Then once we have taken over, we can kill you in front of him. Plan still sound stupid?"

"Actually yes, it does. Very stupid." Rose could not believe she was goading this man into shooting her right then but couldn't stop talking. She blew a stray bit of blonde hair out of her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, enjoying his look of rage.

"And what makes you think he will care if you kill me? He does have another companion with him right now, he won't even miss me." Rose stopped for a moment, wondering where that had come from - knowing that part of her did believe it, even if she would never admit it to the Doctor.

"Nice try, but I saw the way he looked at you at the parade. He'll come for you, my pet. And when he does, we'll be ready."

Rose stared at him. The Doctor looked at her - how exactly? She'd have to ask him and in order to do that, she'd have to get free. She'd wasted enough time with these two - time to get the princess and get home.

"Fine, have it your way. At least let me use the facilities before you drag me back to the cell." The arms around her loosened enough for Rose to feel the circulation returning. She pretended to be a little dizzy and fell into the captain's arms, punching him in the gut quickly and grabbing the gun as he went to instinctively grab his stomach. She aimed it at the captain's neck and glared into the dark, not really wanting to see who or what had been holding her.

"On your knees," the other man went to his knees and started to reach for a weapon. Closing her eyes, Rose shot the gun off above the man's head showering him with pieces of rubble. When she opened her eyes, he was knocked out. Growling into the captain's ear she ordered him to unlock the cell where the princess was being held and shoved him inside. She grabbed the protesting princess and slammed the door shut behind them, leaving the captain dazed and in pain as they ran out into the night and bumped into two very determined men.

Rose kicked blindly at one of them and started dragging the princess again as the man yelped in pain. She knew that yelp.

"Jack!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. Jack held her tightly and swung her around, kissing the top of her head. She explained about the men inside and the ship above and all the while Jack did not let Rose out of his arms. She sighed and let him lead her back to the Tardis, blissfully relieved to be going home.

So she didn't notice the look of pain and something not quite named flash across the Doctor's face as the four entered the Tardis.

DRDRDR

"I was handling it!" Rose's voice came out of the darkness and bit Jack right in the hangover. After returning the princess to her family and flying out of that little adventure, Jack had gone straight to his room, opened another bottle of Saurian brandy and watched some smutty movies in his own little corner of the Tardis. He'd mention later that the Doctor was going to replace that broken bottle from earlier - even it had been half empty when it got smashed.

"You were not handling it! You were captured and nearly killed — again!" Oh, gee, Jack groaned, not the superior Time Lord voice. No loving for the Doctor tonight, he laughed to himself, holding his head in pain. Or was it morning? One could never really tell on a time machine. Jack sat up and tried to shake the fog out of his head.

"I got out, didn't I? And without your help, I might add." Rose had a tone to her voice that Jack recognized. He had used it himself on occasion. It was the tone he always used with business partners when he had just barely gotten merchandise to them without a major planetary war. He didn't like that tone of voice from Rose. It hinted that she felt a little guilty about the way things had turned out. He stood up and threw on some black silk boxers, running a hand through his hair.

"Time for some breakfast and witty banter," he smirked to himself and walked out into the hallway. Entering the galley, he saw that there was coffee on the stove. He stared at it for a moment, not moving.

"I made it, Jack, it's drinkable," Rose sighed as she poured herself some tea. He didn't see the Doctor, and guessed he had stormed off to the console room to simmer. She turned to look at him and smiled at his lack of clothing.

"Most men get dressed before meeting a lady for breakfast," she joked, but her eyes held a trace of sadness.

"Most ladies end up having breakfast in my room the next morning so it's never an issue," he grinned back. She sat across from him and stared down at her tea.

"How do you drink that stuff?" Rose was smiling, but she didn't look happy. Had she been crying? He wouldn't mention it he decided. He tried to lighten the mood again.

"It's good for you, caffeine is a proven aphrodasiac you know. The stronger the coffee, the better the - effects. Must be why the Doctor doesn't get any s- "

"Jack." Uh, oh, Time Lord alert, Jack groaned. He turned to see his friend glaring at him with his arms folded over his chest, blue eyes boring holes into Jack like sharp screws.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower." Jack started to get up but Rose held his hand and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"No, stay, please." Jack glanced over at the Doctor and for a moment saw a passing bout of fury, but another moment later it was gone, replaced by a cold unemotional glare.

"Yes, Jack, please stay," the Doctor said, coming into the room. "Then you can join me in letting Rose know how incredibly stupid she was to run off again."

"Run off? I was dragged off," Rose protested, trying not to show how hurt she was at being called stupid by her best friend.

"Yeah, after you ran off from me when I told you not to. Do you ever do a single thing I ask you to?" His hard stare pierced through her anger and she had the good sense to blush a bit.

"You never ask me to do anything - it's always an order with you. 'Don't run off, don't talk to strangers, don't try to make a single bloody decision on your own!' I can't even breathe without your approval - I'm just as capable as you are to take care of myself. I don't need you smothering me."

"Please, you on your own somewhere would lead to chaos. You'd get hurt, killed, or manage to blow something up within hours. You would be a catastrophe without me to keep you from doing something stupid."

Just where were these words coming from, the Doctor asked himself, he didn't mean them but he couldn't stop. She was dangerous, fool hardy and he felt sick every time she disappeared from his sight.

"You'd like to believe that wouldn't you? That you always have to be the hero? That everyone needs you? Well I don't. Need you that is." There, she'd said it and she dared glance at him. His look was not what she'd expected. Angry she could deal with. Even a little condescension. But for a brief flicker of time he looked hurt. Suddenly his face closed all emotion to her and he turned to walk away.

"Fine, Ms. Tyler, pack your bag."

"What?" Jack and Rose shouted the word at the same time.

The Doctor turned back with a harsh grin. "You think you can survive out there without me, we'll just put a little wager on it shall we? Two days out on your own - I'll even let you choose the planet. We'll see what trouble you can manage to get into without me and my smothering to help you. Hell, you can even take Harkness with you if you'd like. I can guarantee you that you'll admit that you need me then. Or that you just need to go home where you probably belong."

With that, the Doctor stormed off to some secret corner of the Tardis and held his head in his hands. He hoped that when Rose figured out that she was better off without him, it wouldn't hurt as much as it did right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack watched Rose put the last few things into her bag and sigh, but he didn't say anything. Catching his glance she smiled bravely. A Doctor-free adventure for them to go through together — how hard could that be, really? She'd certainly picked a calm enough planet to go to, Fiestal, no history of wars, or kidnapped princesses. A party planet, really. The Doctor had raised an eyebrow at the choice, but fair was fair - even though she'd still lose the wager he'd grinned at her, arms folded. Rose had glared at him for a moment before running off to her room to get her things. Jack had followed her, not talking for once, just watching her pack until the silence was unbearable.

"Rose, he isn't really angry with you," Jack had said softly. He looked over her shoulder to sneak a look into her underwear drawer and she slammed it shut, right before he saw the matched silk set she wore when she wanted to feel girly. Some things were private, after all.

"Yes he is, he's been looking for a reason to send me home for weeks now- ever since you came on board. He doesn't need me, no matter how many times I try to prove myself. I escaped from that cell with no help from him and he still isn't satisfied."

"Wait - since I came on board?" Jack was puzzled. Rose zipped up her bag and flung it over her shoulder.

"Listen, we'll talk about it later, kay?" He nodded mutely and followed her out to the console room.

By unspoken agreement, they ran towards the door of the Tardis showing a much lighter mood than they felt, arguing about who was going to save who once they got into trouble. Jack insisted he would rescue her only if she rewarded him with a shared bubble bath. She laughed and blew Jack a kiss. The innocent action made the Doctor's stomach clench. He'd miss that laugh.

The Doctor watched Rose and Jack joke with each other, pointedly ignoring him while he was pretending to tinker with something. She knew he was watching them both out of the corner of his eye and she just barely hid a smirk as she pretended not to notice him watching. He reminded himself that she'd lose this bet and go running home to Jackie. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so guilty about all the times he'd failed to protect her. And maybe she'd still have Jack to watch over her. Humans belonged together after all and she'd never find out how he'd tricked her - it was for her own good. He would lose her, but it would be on his terms. Somehow, that didn't make him feel better. At least he was doing this before he started thinking he had feelings for her. Or worse yet, imagining she had them for him.

"Well, see ya in two days," Rose called to him brightly. He didn't look at her, only waved his hand in dismissal and continued working on some wiring. Hiding her slight hurt, she grabbed Jack again and sprinted out of the Tardis into the heart of a small bustling town. Within seconds, the Tardis whirred and disappeared, leaving them to stare at each other.

"Hmm, that didn't take very long, he couldn't wait to be rid of us." Rose smiled but there was something missing from it. Jack quickly took a look around and grinned.

"Look Rosie! A carnival! Let's go eat."

"You just ate five minutes ago on the Tardis!" She laughed in spite of the way the Doctor hadn't even said goodbye.

"That was Doctor approved rations, healthy stuff - I need caffeine." He winked at her on that last word and she blushed. Two days with Jack would be like a lifetime with anyone else. The man didn't know how to be bored. Running off into the crowd she let herself relax.

The Doctor watched them from a monitor on board the Tardis and didn't know whether to smile or throw something. She hadn't looked that happy with him in a long time. This was going to be for the best, he reminded himself, and tried not to watch his friends have a fantastic time without him. He had gotten careless since he'd seen how easily Jack and Rose got along and it had been affecting his judgement. Maybe if they were both gone, he could find some measure of sanity again.

"I think I ate too many pieces of fudge," Rose groaned, lying on a nearby hill. Jack was sprawled out next to her watching the stars flicker into view. The day had been perfect, and more to the point - nothing bad had happened. She turned to watch Jack gaze up at the stars and smiled.

"How are you doing, Captain?" Rose smiled and stretched, and Jack looked at her with a somewhat heated gaze seeming to make a decision. She really was beautiful. He pushed a stray bit of hair out of her face and kissed her nose. Giggling, she pushed him away.

"None of that Mister! We are on a mission." Jack held a hand to his heart and looked wounded.

"I'm on a mission - you just have to let me come aboard." His smile was warm and inviting and she felt a little too comfortable with it. She sat up and he groaned like a child who had been denied his favorite toy.

"Look, we have to keep our wits about us. He thinks we can't survive without him. And he didn't object to us coming to a planet with no danger. That means something."

"That he's happy to have his Tardis to himself for two days?"

"That he's up to something," Rose asserted dryly. "And we have to be ready." Jack considered that for a moment and grinned up at her.

"Do you really think he's out there in the dark, watching us some like some dirty old man? We could give him quite a show Ms. Tyler." His hand moved in an instant to the side of her face and they shared a sweet kiss. Rose pulled away and crossed her eyes, making Jack laugh. He sat up and stretched.

"Okay, I get it - hands off the blonde. I think maybe we should go into town and get a room." At Rose's sharp look he laughed again.

"Fine - two rooms. I can see you are going to be so much fun on this trip." He stood up and pulled Rose to her feet. Arm and arm they walked down the hill back into town for the night, not noticing the tall silent figure watching them from the darkness of a nearby forest.

DRDRDR

The Doctor entered the dark, busy tavern and all eyes rested on him for a few heartbeats. Then, once the others were satisfied that it was not a constable come to take one of them in for something, he was ignored. He strode quickly up to the bar and said a name, hands clenched in the pockets of his leather jacket. The bartender raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he turned to go into the back room. Soon he was ushered into a small, cramped office that smelled like cigar smoke and drying blood. A short, fat greenish type of creature sat behind the desk regarding his guest with faint surprise.

"To what do I owe this rare treat, my friend?"

The Doctor sat down and let out a breath before speaking. He could not believe he was going to go through with this, but Rose had left him no choice. He was getting too distracted with her around, and she was too young to be killed running around with him. He had to get her to understand just how dangerous her life was becoming. Even if he had to scare her into leaving. He tried to remind himself this was for her own good and looked at the creature across from him.

"I have a job for you, Kertok. A very special job."

"Really? Someone who has offended you in some way? They will be punished severely." The creature grinned showing yellowing fangs and a large bluish purple tongue. The Doctor held up his hand, shaking his head.

"No, nothing like that — no one is to be killed. I need you to throw a scare into some people, convince them that this isn't a safe part of the galaxy to be in. Think you can do that?" The Doctor spoke so quietly that Kertok had to strain to hear the words.

"Of course — but why? Killing them would be so much quicker to relieve you of their presence." Kertok looked like a giant green frog just staring at his friend, waiting for an explanation.

"I will pay you double your usual rate to not ask questions. Just do your usual scare tactics, hold them for a few hours, threaten to kill them if you must, but don't hurt either one of them. They — they need to go home and I need to let them."

The Time Lord seemed to deflate as he explained the situation. Kertok's eyes grew wide at the last part of the story, but he did not speak. Finally the creature stood up and bowed.

"It will be done as you wish, Doctor. By this time tomorrow night, they will be but memories to you."

"Thank you," the Doctor nodded as walked out of the office and disappeared back into the night. After he left, another man entered the office and smiled down at Kertok. The creature held out his slimy hand for payment.

"After you bring them to me, you'll be paid. Not until then, slug."

Really, this was getting to be too easy. Getting away from those stupid Scotians had been child's play, and listening to the girl on the monitoring device he'd had his partner put in her jacket pocket had told him just where she'd be tonight. He'd followed the girl and her friend to a local inn and watched them enter, then only moments later had seen the Doctor wandering around town. Now he'd just have to decide how to kill them all, quickly and with with some sort of compassion, or slowly, like a Vertak, hearing them scream for hours.

Personally, he was leaning towards that second option.

"Wooja bak kuba?" The alien looked expectantly at Rose. Puzzled, she turned to Jack. He shrugged at her and looked again at the desk clerk.

"We'd like two rooms." Rose repeated her request for the fourth time, getting the same response.

"That jerk," Jack sputtered, realization dawning. "He turned off the Tardis translation for us while we are here."

"What? How did you manage to get the fudge earlier?" Rose stood there glaring, hands on hips.

"Well, I just handed them some money and they gave me the fudge - it didn't seem to need dialogue," Jack muttered.

"And not once did you notice that you couldn't understand anyone around you?" Rose asked incredulously, her voice getting louder. The desk clerk looked worried and called over a somewhat larger alien to the front desk. It had a brochure of the hotel and showed it to Rose.

"Kuba?" the larger creature asked, pointing to a picture of a bedroom. Rose nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes - kuba. Please."

"Bak kuba o baak kuba?"

"Oh, just kuba!" Rose answered, "I need to get some sleep."

The alien seemed to consider her words and led them to a door. Opening it, they walked inside and the door slammed shut behind them.

"No, wait, wanted two rooms," Rose called out, opening the door. The alien, now at the top of some stairs, glared at her.

"Bak kuba," it pointed into the room and sprinted down the stairs. She went back to the room and found Jack stretched out on the bed, smiling up at her.

"Bak kuba," he smirked at her. She took off a shoe and threw it at him, then sat on a nearby chair, disgusted. He'd turned off the translator. Well that was fine, they could deal with it, they'd just have breakfast tomorrow and wander around a bit, then get back to the Tardis by dinner. Then the Doctor could apologize, she could forgive him, and all would be as it was before this stupid bet had happened.

"Come on Rosie, lie down - I won't bite." Jack patted the bed next to him and she glared.

"I might. Seriously - I can't believe he turned off the translator, like he wanted me to be..." Oh yeah, she thought, he wanted me to be on my own so I'd come crawling back to him begging him to protect me. Poor little stupid ape, Rose Tyler. Jack never treated her like she was stupid. Jack loved her just the way she was.

Damn it, why couldn't she just love Jack the way she loved the Doctor? Rose's eyes grew wide as she realized she had said that out loud.

"And that, dear Rose, is what I've wanted to know for the last few weeks," Jack said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose sat there, staring at Jack as the warmth of humiliation swirled from the bottom of her stomach straight into her throat. She tried to swallow, but her tongue wouldn't obey her mind. She stood up and turned to the window, trying to breathe. Outside, a glimpse of something caught her eye, but it was gone before she could get a good look. Whoever it was had been staring up at her window.

"Rose." The voice was very quiet, very serious. "Come here."

Slowly she turned and caught the look of need on Jack's face forgetting the figure outside and just staring back at him. Somehow her feet managed to propel her across the room, a little too fast to stop and she fell onto the bed and into his arms. They closed around her tightly and she looked up at him, waiting.

Rose didn't know who moved first, only that she seemed to melt into his touch like she'd been waiting for it forever. Her arms moved around to hold him and Jack moaned softly, deepening the kiss. It would be so easy, she thought hazily, to just give in and let Jack wash the pain away. So easy to just lie back and let the hunger take over, like a starving wolf. She slid her hands down his back to the edge of his black jeans, fingers slipping cautiously past the silk boxers to stroke the skin beneath. Jack gasped her name and moved one hand to the bottom of her shirt, somehow getting it off of her without breaking the kiss. She'd wonder about that trick later. Right now, she was forgetting everything except his touch. She groaned as his tongue played with hers, willing herself to forget everything but the moment.

A loud thud from outside the room startled her, but Jack pulled her back into his embrace and gazed into her large brown eyes.

"Rose," he sighed, kissing her throat, "sweet, beautiful Rose, why waste your time on someone who can't decide if he wants you? When you could be with someone who does?" At the mention of the Doctor, Rose tensed and pushed Jack away, putting her shirt back on and jumping off the bed.

"I'm sorry, I can't - I need some air." She stood up and walked out of the room leaving Jack to stare up at the ceiling and wonder just how he could convince Rose that they belonged together.

Kertok was not a fool and made decisions based on profit and safety - his own of course. When the captain, Tyvok, had told him he was going to watch Rose's room to make certain there would be no double cross on the kidnapping, Kertok moved fast. He hired two kidnappers and sent them on their way, telling them to capture a tall menacing man who would be watching Rose's room at the inn. No matter how he threatened, they were to not let the man escape. Kertok would then go take care of the Doctor's problem himself just so there would be no mistakes. The captain of the guard would be safely locked away so he couldn't hurt the Doctor's companions.

Randle and Myok thought that the assignment was easy money and agreed to the job. So confident they were that they decided to drink a few glasses that turned into a couple of bottles of Saurian brandy before heading out to grab their target. Coming up to the inn, they got out their stun guns and rope.

"And jus - where is dis man we gotta go get," Randle slurred, glancing around. "Tall, menacing man watching a room."

"Idiot - the rooms are inside the hotel, we gotta go inside and grab this captain guy. But we gotta be careful and sn-sneak up on 'im from behind. Stun him quick and not scare the locals." Myok belched and laughed as he almost fell to the ground.

Out of the darkness, they saw a man appear and gaze up at one of the hotel's windows, then run inside.

"Quick - that must be him," Randle cried, fumbling with his gun. Laughing a little, the two found the way into the inn and raced up the stairs to catch their prey.

The Tardis landed near Rose's hotel and the Doctor got out, making sure no one was around. He didn't know why he was here, he should just let Kertok's men kidnap Rose and Jack and be ready to 'rescue' them so he could drop them off at Jackie's and move on without them. He didn't need to see it happening. But, he just couldn't' stay away. He told himself it was to make sure that the kidnappers didn't hurt his friends, but it was more than that. He wouldn't admit, even to himself what more it meant.

Gazing up at the hotel, he saw Rose at a window looking shocked, but she wasn't looking at him. He saw her turn to someone in her room and run towards - who? Harkness? Was he seducing Rose? Was she letting him? He swore under his breath and told himself this was what he wanted - Rose with someone human, normal, well sort of - the point was, Rose would be gone and that was a good thing.

But Jack? Now that the Doctor thought about it, Harkness didn't seem to be the best person to leave Rose with anymore. He was a big tease and would leave Rose if she started to get too close. Anger welled up in the Doctor as he thought about Jack leaving Rose when she trusted him. Well, he would just have to go upstairs and listen in to see how far he should really let this stupid plan go. Rose was so innocent, she'd believe any line Jack fed her. And it was the Doctor's own fault for putting them together.

Somehow this plan didn't seem to be so bright anymore. Getting the room number from the frightened clerk was easy, he just said he was Rose's father. Taking the stairs two at a time, he stopped at the door, poised to knock. Just then he heard Rose moan - oh god they wouldn't be - would they?

He was about to burst down the door when a sizzling sound flew through the air and he felt like a vertak had kicked him. His last thought was of Rose and Jack making love. It was not a comforting thought.

DRDR

Rose flung open the door of her room to see two men helping a drunken friend down the hall. She barely gave them a glance as she ran down the stairs and into the cold night. She'd almost thought the drunken man had looked like the Doctor, but she rolled her eyes at that. She'd be seeing him in her dreams next.

She'd kissed Jack, really kissed him and she wasn't sure what that meant, but she liked it. She liked someone giving her attention. She wasn't sure if she could face him just yet. She decided to run a bit, it usually helped her think. At the very least, it would get her tired enough that she wouldn't have to think anymore tonight.

Jogging down the darkened streets, she tried to clear her head by going over the stupid things she'd done tonight. One, she had told Jack she loved the Doctor. Two, she'd come very close to being very close to Jack, and three, she was wandering around in the dark somewhere she didn't know the language if she got lost, and the Tardis wasn't going to translate for her. Maybe she'd just better get back to the room and see if Jack could sleep on the floor tonight.

As she turned a corner she bumped into a tall man who grabbed her laughing in a voice she thought familiar. Trying to pull free, she tensed when she saw who it was. Tvyok sprayed something in her face and as she fell to the ground he hummed a jaunty tune to himself. This really was too easy.

"And now Ms. Tyler, we have some unfinished business back at my ship."

From a short distance away, Kertok gasped. He was too late to save Rose. But he might be in time to get to Jack.

Jack couldn't sleep until knew Rose was safely back in the room. Pulling on his boots, he ran downstairs and asked the clerk if he'd seen Rose. The totally befuddled look on the alien's face reminded Jack that there was no way to communicate with anyone since the Time Lord had taken away the translating ability. Wandering towards the bar, he figured he'd have a quick drink and see if she'd come back on her own. She had gotten angry with the Doctor for not trusting her to take care of herself. He was going to try to not make that same mistake.

As he sat down somewhere he could see the front door of the inn, he went over the last few hours in his mind. He'd pushed her too far, he knew, but the Doctor was making it so easy for Jack to take a chance. He knew he wanted Rose, he'd never wanted forever and didn't want to think about the word, but he did want to see where it could lead. That in itself was new for him. He ordered a drink and pondered his next move, not noticing the small green creature who suddenly stood before him.

"Jack Harkness? My name is Kertok and I'm here to kidnap you."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, smirking. He could understand this guy, wasn't sure how, wasn't sure he wanted to know how. Just wanted his drink - and Rose.

"A mutual friend hired me to kidnap you and Ms. Tyler - to trick you both into thinking you should 'go home'. But Ms. Tyler has been kidnapped for real, and we are going to have to move fast to get her back from Tyvok. I can't find the Doctor and time is running out."

"The Doctor - what does he have to do with anything?" Jack asked jumping up, but had a horrible suspicion he knew the answer.

"He's the one who hired me to kidnap you both. And now he's missing. And Ms. Tyler is back at Tyvok's ship by now." The creature trembled. "I've messed this all up very badly, I can't imagine what the Doctor will do to me if I can't retrieve his Rose. He said that even if he couldn't be with her, he needed her to be safe because he loved her."

"He loves her?" Jack froze, staring at the green man. That couldn't be right.

"That is what he told me when he was in my office, 'I shouldn't love her but I do so she needs to get as far from me as possible, before I destroy her' so you see, I really need to make this right."

Jack checked to make sure his sonic blaster was charged and nodded at the man.

"All right then - let's go save Rose."

The Doctor stood in an empty ballroom listening to the sounds of a distant waltz. He noted the black tuxedo he was wearing and the single red rose in his hand. An old man appeared, white hair and a devilish grin. The old man walked up to the Doctor and crossed his arms. He was familiar.

"Of course I'm familiar, you idiot. I'm you," his first incarnation hissed. "And you are becoming such a disappointment."

"Excuse me? I've managed quite nicely thank you, haven't had to blow up anything in weeks."

"You haven't been thinking at all in weeks. At least, not about what you should be considering." The old man sighed. "With age comes wisdom - such a trite little Earth saying and so incredibly inaccurate. You lose an entire civilization and how do you react? You fall in love. Then you decide to destroy it before it could destroy you. You are a coward."

On the other side of the ballroom, a blonde girl in a flowing lilac gown appears. She smiles and runs towards a man in black. They dance, they laugh, they - kiss. The Doctor watches the vision of Rose and Jack without blinking. He can't look away and the old man laughs harshly.

"Do you know what true sacrifice is Doctor? It's not sending people away or making decisions for them. It's trusting them enough to trust you. It's loving them enough to let them love you. Our people didn't understand that, and now it's too late for them. But you - you my boy have a chance to prove yourself more than a legend to someone. You can be real."

The Doctor groaned and woke up slowly, eyes adjusting to the light. He was in a small room, tied to a chair. Original, he smirked, but pretty tightly tied up. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Before he could save Rose and Jack from their fake kidnapping, he'd have to first save himself from an apparently real one. Fantastic.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rose watched herself dancing with Jack in a seemingly empty ballroom. The large windows that lined both sides of the room showed scenes from her life since she'd been travelling in the Tardis. She smiled as she danced past each one, recognizing in each window the many adventures each showing her evolving feelings for the Doctor. She realized slowly that one window; right at the end was clear glass. The blackness of a starless night was revealed behind it and she turned away, back into Jack's arms._

She wasn't sure why she felt dizzy; she just focused on floating along with the most beautiful waltz she'd ever heard. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two men on the far side of the room talking. One was dressed in a black tuxedo and holding a red rose. The other, a much older man, seemed to be pointing out something the younger man didn't want to hear. The younger man stared right at her and, she looked at him a moment disbelieving; now she was seeing the Doctor in her dreams.

 

Well, that didn't matter, she was dancing and happy and — her head hurt. That wasn't part of the dream, was it? She slowly opened her eyes and swallowed. Her head did hurt. Blinking back tears, she looked around at her surroundings. She was on a bed in an otherwise empty, cold room lined with some sort of black metal by the looks of it. Her wrists were bound behind her back and her ankles were tied as well.

Glancing at the door, she noted the small sliding window that was currently shut from the outside. Struggling to sit up, she rolled off the bed onto the cold hard floor. Hardly the start of an elegant escape, she thought wryly, and pulled herself into a sitting position. The little door opened and Rose could see the wild eyes of Tvyok.

"Hello my dear, comfortable?" The captain seemed to be enjoying himself. Rose glared at him and tried to stand, falling back onto the floor.

"Haven't we been through this already?" Rose asked wearily. "I mean, how many times am I gonna have to kick your butt?"

Tyvok opened the door and stepped inside and Rose silently noted that keys hung from his belt on a pointed starlike keychain. He watched Rose as she struggled with the ropes and walking over to her, then lifted her enough so she was sitting on his lap. One hand pulled her head back so she was forced to look up at him, the other pulling her closer to him. She tried twisting away and he slapped her, hard. She really was going to hurt him once she got these stupid ropes off of her. He smiled, but there was no humor in it and his hot breath crawled into her ear. It made her skin crawl.

"Now then Ms. Tyler, we have some things to discuss. First, I did not appreciate you leaving before we could get properly acquainted. Second, I didn't get a chance to take over Scotia - do you know how long we'd been planning that? They have no security! None! I could have overthrown them within minutes once they realized I could kill them by pushing a button. And you had to go and ruin it for me."

"So sorry," Rose laughed. He slapped her again and she spat at him. He yanked her head back, and she winced with the sudden pain.

"Now, none of that. I've decided that since we have all the time in the world, we should use it to our advantage." His hand slid under her shirt and his thumb stroked a nipple through the thin fabric of her bra. He smiled again, and for the first time, Rose was a little worried. She decided to go on the offensive.

"So you think you can handle me? Sure - I'm tied up, what kind of man are you anyway?" She gave him a look she hoped could pass as an invitation and smiled up at him. "We could get to know each other much better if I was untied. I mean it's not like I can get away. We're locked in, right?"

Tyvok regarded her steadily and flipped her off of him onto the floor. She landed on her stomach with a thud and she could feel the bindings being cut away. She was lifted roughly and pushed back onto the bed, Tyvok following hungrily. This is what she'd been waiting for, and she held onto both of his shoulders, leaning in. He grinned and moved in for a kiss, as she brought up one knee and pulled him to her as she found her target. Stunned, he wildly grabbed for her and she yanked the keys off the belt and kicked him hard in the stomach.

Running to the door, she fell forward. He had her ankle and was pulling her back. She fell on top of him and he flipped her over, holding her hands above her head.

"You'll pay for that little trick," he hissed. Rose took a deep breath and swiftly twisted her wrists enough so that he fell towards her. She turned slightly and pushed away from him, grabbing a nearby rock and hitting him over the head. He laughed and went to slap her again and she slashed his face with his own sharp key ring.

He yelled, holding his face and Rose jumped up and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She leaned against it for a moment, breathing heavily and looked at a table that was right outside the cell. Various surgical instraments were laid out along with more rope and blindfolds. She shuddered, not wanting to know how things would have turned out if she hadn't gotten out of the room.

She closed her eyes and sent a silent message to the Tardis.

"Ok, I don't know if you can hear me, or if you will even help, but I want to go home. Please help me."

Somewhere, miles away, the Tardis hummed.

DRDRDR

The Doctor wondered just when these kidnappers were going to reveal themselves. Maybe he was getting old, but he could remember a time when kidnappers showed a bit more professionalism. There just was no pride in one's work anymore, he mused. He counted the minutes, then hours in his mind, idly humming an old Glenn Miller tune in his head, remembering Rose's face as he proved he could dance. Remembering that moment when she'd smiled in surprise and taken his hands in her own, sliced into his memory like a sharp searing pain and he stared into the darkness, feeling like an idiot.

She wouldn't just go home, she'd fight to stay with him and keep that flirt Harkness with him just to keep everything maddening for all concerned. At the memory of Jack and what he had heard going on in Rose's room, the Doctor growled under his breath. Maybe when he got out of here, he'd pay extra to have Jack transported to some planet that would keep him permanently out of the Doctor's life. He gave a small grin of sad resignation at that and shook the thought away, he'd never do that — leave Jack behind somewhere.

He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Dark, cold, smelly, those were familiar. He could almost hear music though, the same kind of music he'd heard at the bar earlier. Well, someone had bad taste in music. Did they have radios on this world? And, he was getting a bit bored, he'd have to break out of here in time to go rescue his companions and convince them of - what exactly? Would he really send Rose away? He didn't even know anymore, he just wanted to get back to the Tardis and forget the last two days had ever happened. He assumed there would be some grovelling involved, maybe some chocolate. But it would be hard to see Rose and Jack together. He'd just have to deal with it stoically and reserved, same as his usual act around the two. They wouldn't be able to see the pain and they'd just figure the grumpiness was him being an old cranky Time Lord.

The door opened and he could hear two very drunken voices arguing. The voices sounded confused, but urgent. Never a good sign, the Doctor sighed, but at least he was the one who seemed to be held by real kidnappers. He only hoped that the actors Keptor hired wouldn't scare Rose too badly. Pity, he wouldn't be able to comfort her afterwards.

"I'm tellin' ya Randle, this guy could be the an-answer to our situation. He's got a ship somewhere; he could take us with and get us off this hole." A short, bald man wearing a black T shirt and bright red pants walked in followed by another man dressed entirely in green, right down to his pointy green elf like shoes. The Doctor swallowed a laugh and waited.

"Why would you wanna leave Fiestal? We'd have to get jobs, real ones, not like this kidnap thing for Kertok."

The two men tripped over themselves to get into the room and the Doctor looked at them in disgust. These were the two thugs who were supposed to scare Rose and Jack? They'd laugh themselves silly if they were confronted with this. Who in their right mind would get captured by these two — oh right, never mind. He looked at them with a grin.

"I think you two may have me confused with someone else. You can let me go now." The Doctor's voice was calm. It's not like Rose and Jack were in any danger, after all.

"Ah, look at that, Kertok was right; he said that this guy would try to weasel out of here, well you aren't getting those two travellers so just shut it." Myok pointed at the prisoner as Randle glared at the Doctor and hiccupped.

"You-you're right Myok — we gotta keep our wits about us with this one." Randle looked at the Doctor and smirked, the heavy smell of brandy wafting around him like a shroud.

"Go ahead and talk all you want, Captain, we ain't lettin' you outta here till we get the word that it's clear. You don't need to be goin' after some young girl and her boyfriend now."

The Doctor froze. Captain? Did they mean Jack? Boyfriend? Did they mean Jack?

"That's right Cap'n Tyvok — fight us all you want — you are here for the duration." The other man nodded so hard he fell over in a heap on the floor. Myok shrugged at the Doctor and went to drag his friend out of the room. The music blared into the room as the man opened the door again and the Doctor heard a familiar voice. Was it the bartender from earlier? Oh god, they hadn't just dragged him back to Keptor's back room had they? This was getting more ridiculous and dangerous by the moment.

"Wait, are you tellin' me that Tyvok is out there somewhere goin' after my companions?" The Doctor yelled in frustration as the door slammed shut again. This changed things. He struggled to get out of the bindings that held him and was vaguely surprised when a large spark zapped him back into darkness.

Apparently the drunks still knew to hold a prisoner with electronic restraints. Fantastic.

-

Jack and Keptor ran towards Tyvok's ship and with a worried look to each other, crept inside. It wasn't locked because Tyvok was vain enough to believe no one would be able to locate his ship and even if they did, he would be able to destroy them without a second thought.

After a quick glance at the ship's computer, they figured out where the holding cells were and ran down the hallways to a locked door. Jack made an adjustment on his sonic blaster and a thin blast of energy snapped the lock. Keptor gave him an impressed look but Jack was too much in a hurry to notice. They tried every cell, finding nothing until they reached the last one. This one had a red light over the door, meaning there was a prisoner inside. Jack blasted the lock and burst the door open.

Tyvok ran out of the room with a furious gleam in his eye, knocking Jack over. Keptor grabbed a small weapon from his robes and shot a hot zap of orange lightning at the captain. The two watched him fall and Jack glanced around the cell with a worried look as he found Rose's jacket, torn and tossed on the bed. He looked for traces of blood, finding none did little to stop the horrible thoughts about what could have been done to Rose from going through his head. He ran out of the room and raised his boot over Tyvok's prone body.

"Where is she?" Jack thundered as he kicked the unconscious captain. Keptor shook his head and sighed.

"I don't think he's going to answer you. It seems your Ms. Tyler is very resourceful. She isn't here and he doesn't look pleased. My guess is she escaped."

Jack looked around and a slow grin crossed his face. "Maybe you are right." The grin left as soon as it appeared and Jack ran out of the ship calling Rose's name. She would be lost within an hour once night fell. He looked up, the sunlight was fading fast. He knew he'd be lost without some kind of mapping system, he could only guess how quickly Rose would disappear into the darkness without some sort of guidance.

Keptor came up behind him as Jack scanned the countryside. "Um, Mr. Harkness - about our friend Tyvok, there is a small reward for returning him and I have helped you a bit, you know."

"Take him, kill him, do whatever you want with him. I have to find Rose before something happens to her." And with that, Jack Harkness ran off in the direction of town, knowing Rose would have gone that way, praying she was not far from the ship.

Rose figured she had been walking forever. She didn't know how many times she had passed the same tree. It mocked her, standing there so still and calm while she was frantic and scared. But she would not cry. She saw lights in the distance and guessed that must be the town she was taken from earlier. She wondered if Jack was sleeping now, unaware she hadn't returned. Maybe he'd wake up and just think she went running back to the Tardis and the Doctor. And where the hell was the Doctor anyway? This was getting a bit much, wasn't he supposed to make sure she didn't get into messes like this? Where were his priorities? She was running out of curse words and felt a little nervous. She wondered if this planet had anything like Vertaks, then banished the thought. She had enough to worry about without making up reasons to be more afraid.

Running, well it got her into trouble already tonight, but she doubted there were any more maniacal aliens out here looking to fillet her into submission so she'd chance it. Taking a deep breath of the chilled night air, she kept the town in her sights and ran. Thoughts of the past few days flew in and out of her weary mind until she screamed into the night, frustrated and angry. How dare he leave her, how dare he think that dumping her off with Jack for two days was going to destroy the trust she had in him? Why did he always have to complicate everything? Why did she still care?

As she entered town, she looked around for some sign of life. Maybe someone could get her back to the hotel before Jack noticed she was gone. People seemed to be going into a building in the middle of town, there was loud awful music and she could smell the alcohol from where she was standing. Well, Jack always said the best place to get some information was the local watering hole, or was that the best place to just get some? Shaking her head she ran to the bar and went inside looking for someone with a better sense of direction than she had.

She bumped into two men who were coming out of a back room. They stared at her for a moment, then laughed. Passing her, one mentioned to the other that saving damsels in distress from crazy captains should rate a drink. The other slapped him on the back and grinned, agreeing. They blended into the crowd instantly, leaving a very confused Rose in their wake.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose looked around the bar slowly and decided to get a drink, she did deserve one after the night she'd had. Walking up to the bartender, she asked for a shot of vodka. The bartender looked at her like she was speaking another language. Because she was. Because the Tardis was still blocking translations from her. She motioned drinking and rubbed her stomach making little noises of happiness. He looked at her like she'd sprouted another head, but smirked and reached for a large black bottle from the top shelf of the bar.

Filling a large glass with a bubbling amber liquid, he set it down in front of Rose and waited. She gave it a dubious look then shrugged, gulping it in one try. Instantly she felt like her brain was trying to leave her head, shoving out behind her eyes. She smiled up at the bartender with the knowledge of time and space. She motioned for another drink and with the second shot, if you could call a large filled glass a shot, she was at one with the universe. She was queen of the bar, empress of the shot glass, she was drunk. She giggled and asked where the little girl's room was, the bartender shrugged at her and poured her another drink.

"Hol-hold that thought, okee? Be right back to finish that one up then gotta go find Jack and wake him up to let him know I'm ready to go to bed. To sleep. Ready to go to sleep. In bed, but not with Jack. So if he's on the bed, he'll have to go. Yep, that is just how it's gotta be." she slurred, spinning towards some doors nearby.

Her hand found a doorknob and she twisted it. Locked? No mere lock would keep Rose Tyler from going to do her business. She'd just go outside and break open a window. Now which way was out again? She spun around and giggled as the music got even louder and more awful. She wandered away from the door and fell into another room, knocking herself out on the hard floor. People just stepped over her, figuring she was drunk.

Rose woke up slowly, groaning as the light hit her in the eyes. Light? As her eyes adjusted, she could see the sun filter into the bedroom and she sat up, surprised. She was back home, at the Estates, in her own bed. She heard music from the next room, Glenn Miller? Adjusting her robe, she walked into the living room and saw the Doctor standing in the middle of the room. He looked confused and then he noticed her. His eyes held a trace of surprise, and hurt. Before she could ask about that, his face broke into a large grin and he walked up to her, bowing.

"Rose. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Doctor. Why are we here?" She looked around, Jackie was nowhere to be seen and the music seemed to be coming from thin air. She turned to him, puzzled and waited for an answer.

"I brought you home. To be safe."

"Safe? Safe from what exactly? Didn't you think I was good enough anymore? Are you happier now?" The Doctor's face flushed and he grabbed her hand. She looked down at her hand in his and glanced back up into his blue eyes. She tried to remember this was just a dream. The feel of his fingers stroking the inside of her palm didn't help. She tried to pull her hand away, but he held it firmly in his grasp, looking at her with an emotion she couldn't identify.

"Safe from the monsters. Well, one monster really. You and Jack - you should be happy, not running around with me, wondering if you can ever stop running." His voice had an edge of sadness to it, and she could see traces of tears that were quickly blinked away from sight.

"You yelled at me, sent me away, all to protect me - from you?" The question hung in the air like a smothering cloud and the Doctor let go of her hand and turned away.

"You need to stay safe, I can't do that for you, Rose. You and Jack-" the anguish in his voice cut Rose unexpectantly and she frowned.

"Stop sayin' me and Jack. There is no me and Jack. There is me, there is Jack, there is you." Rose reached out for his hand again and tilted her head, willing him to look at her. He stared at her for a long moment and with his other hand, brushed back the hair from her face. His stare made her stomach flutter, and she stood there, waiting.

"Without you, there wouldn't be a me. I -" he paused, searching for the right words. "You saved me, Rose, a man not worth saving. Because I met you, I found myself. I'm not good at sayin' anything that matters, but losing you now - ever," he stopped, and she could see the pain flare in his eyes, and she understood.

She moved in closer and put one hand along his cheek, gazing at him with words she could not yet speak. Then she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. Slowly, gently, deeply, her mouth savored his in a chaste kiss that melted the darkness around the Doctor's hearts. When she pulled back, the tears in his eyes could not be blinked away and he looked amazed to see Rose was crying softly. She gave a sad smile and sighed.

"I love you Doctor. Maybe you can't love me, and that is okay, really. But I don't want to live a life without you in it. Please. Don't make me leave you."

 

Rose was being lifted off the floor and put on a nearby couch. Coughing, she opened her eyes and saw the bartender look at her with a bit of concern. Her head felt like it had been smashed into a wall, and she asked for some water. Thankfully, the bartender seemed to understand more alcohol would be a very bad thing and motioned for a waitress to bring some water to them. She tried to remember her dream. She had been talking to someone, but couldn't remember anything. The bartender looked to make sure Rose wouldn't pass out again, then left her to take care of some customers.

She stood up and saw that the bartender had dropped something. Keys. She remembered something about a locked door. Keys were good for that, right? She would just see what was locked up in that little back room and have a story to share with Jack in the morning.

Unlocking the door, she pushed it open and slipped inside, locking the door behind her again. Turning to the middle of the room, she was surprised to see a man chained to a wooden chair. Going closer, she was more surprised to see it was the Doctor. And it looked as if he'd been crying.

"I love you Doctor. Maybe you can't love me, and that is okay, really. But I don't want to live a life without you in it. Please. Don't make me leave you." Rose's voice, so loving, so trusting. The Doctor held back a sob. Was he in her dream, or was she in his? It really didn't matter, they were together and she loved him. Not Jack. Him.

He started to tell her that he loved her too but she disappared from the dream, and he was left standing alone, wondering where everything had started to go so wrong. Knowing that she wouldn't remember this when she woke up, not wanting to know how they were sharing a dream. Again.

 

The Doctor felt someone else in the room. He didn't open his eyes, simply let whoever it was think he was still asleep. Soft footsteps came up to him and he heard a quiet gasp.

"Doctor?" His eyes flew open and he stared at Rose, not believing she was so near. She looked at him with a tired kind of hope, and he remembered to not struggle in his cuffs. No good would come from him knocking himself out again with the electronic cuffs. He couldn't stand another dream right now.

"Rose - how did you get here? Tyvok -"

"Tyvok is safely trapped in his own ship. He isn't going to be a problem."

"Jack?"

"No, not Jack. Me. Rose Tyler - stupid ape. I trapped him, I locked him away in his little ship and I, by the way, seem to be the one rescuing you. Will that be a problem?" Hands on her hips and blonde hair adorably messed and - did she have a bruise under one eye? He tensed, knowing his idiotic plan contributed to her getting hurt. She walked behind him and flipped a switch on the electronic cuffs, watching in satisfaction as they fell off. Rubbing his wrists, he stood up from the chair and stretched.

"No, not a problem at all. Rose, good to see you." Rose stopped for a moment at his words - they sounded familiar, like a dream. Shaking off the memory, she helped him to his feet and smiled. She really was overtired. Part of her wanted to hold onto the Doctor and never let go, but she knew he couldn't ever love her like that and just squeezed his hand.

"Do I want to know why you were in here tied up?" She teased gently, and for a moment, he relaxed, then realized that his answer would probably only confuse things. He smirked and hugged her, feeling her stand still for a moment before relaxing into his embrace.

"Probably not. Um, should I walk you back to the hotel?" A flash of something lingered in his eyes for a few seconds and she sighed.

"Please just take me home. To the Tardis. With you. Is that okay?" She looked worried and he held her again, just a bit tighter this time. Whispering into her hair he shook his head.

"More than okay. Let's go get Jack and leave. I don't know about you, but I've had enough of Fiestal to last me for a few centuries."

Hand in hand, the two walked out of the bar and towards the hotel. Jack would never believe he missed this, Rose thought sleepily.

DRDRDR

The Doctor and Rose silently made their way toward the hotel, neither looking at the other, both lost in their own thoughts. Rose was still quite drunk and he had to steady her on more than one occasion. Every time he would put his arm around her waist to pull her back up, she felt a sharp pang of lust for him. What had been in that drink, anyway? Trying to clear her head, Rose saw that they were back to holding hands just as if the last two days hadn't happened. Then she noticed that he seemed to be holding it a bit more tightly than usual. She tested her theory and gently tried to pull away. The grip relaxed a fraction, but he did not let go of her hand. And he still was not looking at her. She stopped walking without letting go of him and he was pulled back in surprise.

"Something on your mind, Rose?"

"Why were you tied to the chair, Doctor?" Rose's brown eyes watched his face to see if she could decipher his mood. He looked as if she'd said something insulting, then his mood seemed to change and he laughed. She'd missed that laugh more than she cared to admit. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. He seemed almost nervous and it fascinated her. She could just kiss him when he laughed, it seemed that his moods always amplified her own. Was that love, she wondered, or just being near him so much?

"The usual, got into a bit of discussion with the locals. I'd have gotten out of it myself, you just wandered in and saved me the trouble." He appeared amused at her attitude, maybe he just was noticing she was still a bit tipsy. She seemed to consider his words before asking her next question.

"Really. What about?" Her gaze never left his face and he smiled slightly, trying to think fast before she got the truth out of him. She really was lovely, her voice stern yet sweet, her eyes focused on his. He could get lost in those eyes. Sighing gently, he decided to go the path of least resistance and tell her the truth - sort of anyway.

"A business arrangement gone wrong." There - that was mostly the truth. His fingers brushed aside some stray hair hiding the bump forming on her forehead. She closed her eyes and tried not to lean in to his touch. She almost remembered him looking at her like this earlier, but knew that she must be confused from the alcohol. She heard the distant strains of Glenn Miller floating in her mind for a few seconds and remembered the feel of his lips on hers, the simple yet strong love in his kiss. She opened her eyes suddenly and blinked. That strange deja vu was over, but his fingers were still on her face. He was mere inches away and she swallowed the sarcastic remark she'd been ready to fling at him. She felt a slight chill, but was sure that it was not due to the breeze swirling past.

"And how did you get this?" His voice was soft as he lightly skimming her skin with his fingertips. She squirmed, looking away for a moment, then met his gaze with an embarassed laugh.

"Um, sort of fell in the bar - knocked myself out for a bit, had a dream I think. Pretty sure you were in it, but I don't really remember it all." Oh god, she was babbling, she would be telling him about kissing Jack soon if she didn't shut up and just keep walking. He looked at her with an odd expression and moved in closer to her so that she could just reach out and grab him if she'd the mind to - she thought maybe she did have the mind to and smiled up him, licking her lips. His eyes seemed to darken and he stared at her lips, mesmerized.

"Really? I had a few dreams myself, and I know for a fact you were in them all." The statement came out clearly, with no hidden meaning. Rose looked at him and blushed. He obviously didn't mean it to sound the way it did. She tried to pull her hand away.

"Why don't you want me to touch you, Rose?" he asked softly. "Are you that disgusted with the idea?"

Her eyes grew wide and she cleared her throat. Was it getting warmer? Had his eyes always been that blue? She felt a bit dizzy and wished she was sober enough to figure out just what was going on between them.

"No! I mean - you always touch me. I mean, tell me about your dream."

"Just a dream, two actually. You were dancing with Jack in the first one." He made a face at that and she held back a smirk.

"I had that same dream," she admitted, looking down at her feet. He didn't act surprised.

"I know. I think we shared it actually. Not sure how." He didn't elaborate and she didn't want to ask just yet. Could they have been sharing dreams? Then that meant that the second dream was more than just her feelings for him. She'd kissed him and if they shared that dream he had kissed her back - why wouldn't he talk about it now?

"And the other?" Her voice went down an octave and the Doctor quickly tried to change the subject, talking about the wildlife they might encounter on the way to the Tardis. Rose was having none of it and stared at him.

"The other - well it was just us - talking." He seemed to be embarassed and Rose thought back to her dream. Talking? Parts of it came floating back to her as he turned his head away.

"You said you were a monster." He glared at her and she shrank back for a moment. Seeing this, he sighed and dropped her hand, walking a few feet away. He kept his back to her and she stood there as the memories of their shared dream flooded back to her.

"I am a monster," he growled. Rose came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not. You are my Doctor and you are beyond wonderful, and - I know you wouldn't try to send me away unless you felt you couldn't protect me. I'm sorry I haven't listened to you lately, you've always just tried to be my friend, and I've caused so much trouble. I don't deserve you." He tensed under her touch as she gave him absolution. He didn't deserve it after what he'd done, after what had almost happened to her tonight. She turned him to look at her and without thinking he leaned in to kiss her.

"Let go of her Captain!" A new voice, Rose realized. The two men from the bar came into sight from the shadows. She wondered if they had been following them. She turned to them, quite annoyed, she was certain the Doctor was just about to say something important, and now the moment was gone.

"Who are you guys and why did you kidnap the Doctor?" One of the men frowned and held up a hand in denial.

"No, we weren't to kidnap the Doctor. Our job was to kidnap the Captain and lock him away so Keptor could throw a scare into you and you'd go home. And now we're saving you from him - again." His friend nodded emphatically and almost fell over. The Doctor rolled his eyes and tried dragging Rose behind him.

"Come on Rose, they are obviously drunk." Rose stood still, studying the two men before them. They both drew their guns and pointed them at the Doctor.

"Captain? Captain Jack Harkness?" The two men gave her a puzzled look.

"No," one said to her slowly as if she was a small child, "Captain Tyvok - the man who wanted to kidnap you and your boyfriend before the Doctor showed up and hired Keptor to kidnap you and your boyfriend." He hiccupped and grimaced, looking as if he'd swallowed rotten fruit. "And you had to go and let him out. Girl, I know he may seem like a fine lookin' specimen, but you have a man of your own who's probably pacing the floors wondering where you've gotten off to, now just let go of the Captain's hand and we'll see he gets taken care of nice and proper."

The two moved to take the Doctor again by force and a sizzling hum sliced through the air, startling them into dropping their weapons. Jack walked out of the dark and towards the group, never letting his eyes off the two men until he could kick their weapons away.

"Captain, good to see you," the Doctor grinned. Randle and Myok looked at each other and groaned. This was Tyvok? The boyfriend? Then who was this other guy?

"Tyvok?" Randle gasped.

"Wrong captain," Rose answered shaking her head. This was getting interesting.

"Well just who the heck is Tyvok?" Myok sputtered. Jack grinned at them briefly.

"Tyvok is one very angry prisoner heading towards a nice cold jail cell. Keptor is going to collect the reward."

"You turned down a reward?" The Doctor was amazed. Jack shot him a look of disbelief.

"I was looking for Rose - seemed more important. I guess you found her first." Jack looked like he wanted to add something, but didn't.

"Well the reward was a few million credits - thought you might have found that a priority," the Doctor smirked. Jack's face froze.

"Few - million credits?" His eyes glazed over for a moment then he noticed Rose watching him with an amused expression. He shook off his chagrin over the lost money and shrugged at her, winking. He still had a chance at a bigger prize if he played his cards right.

"Actually, I found the Doctor, all chained up and helpless. It was sort of funny," Rose answered. The Doctor glanced over at her expecting to see her anger but she was smiling at Jack.

"Really? Do you like finding men all chained up and helpless?" Jack smiled back. The Doctor wasn't sure he liked how they slipped back into flirty mode when he was right in front of them holding Rose's hand.

"Okay, enough of that," the Doctor snapped. He turned to Myok and Randle. "Listen, I'm the Doctor, these are my companions Rose and Jack. Tyvok is apparently taken care of and we are just going to go on our way and get off this planet before anything else happens." The Tardis was sitting not more than twenty feet away and it had never looked so good to the Doctor.

"You're the Doctor?" Randle was horrified. They had kidnapped the Doctor. People got hurt doing stupid things like that. He pulled out his flask and took a long drink. Myok smacked him and Randle quickly handed over the flask to his partner. They looked at each other and ran off into the dark.

"He hired men to kidnap us," Rose was telling Jack. Jack's eyebrows shot up and he looked at the Doctor a bit surprised.

"Kidnap us? Why would he do that?"

"It wasn't a real kidnapping - it was just supposed to show you both how dangerous travelling with me could be - so you could decide to go somewhere safe. It probably wasn't my best plan - but it's not like you were in any danger."

"Well not from these two," Jack agreed watching Randle and Myok trip over each other as they ran away. Rose seemed to be biting her lip. Was she laughing?

"We know how dangerous it can be travelling with you. We didn't realize the big danger would be you trying to help us run away from all the fun," Rose giggled.

"You should know that we can't be scared off, Doctor. You appear to be stuck with us." Jack turned to Rose and whispered into her ear.

"And you are stuck with me - I won't give up you know." Whistling a happy tune, he ran into the Tardis.

Later that evening, when they'd all had dinner and talked like old friends again, Rose yawned and announced she was going to bed. Jack jumped up and stretched, saying he could walk her to her room. She laughed and declined the offer.

"All I want to do in bed tonight is sleep, Jack," she grinned as she walked out of the room. Jack turned to the Doctor and saluted.

"Goodnight old friend." He started to leave the room when the Doctor called his name. Curious, Jack turned to look at him.

"When you were with Keptor, I assume he told you the plan?"

"Yep, whole thing, stupid as the plan was I can't say I blame you for trying to protect Rose. She's priceless, and very easily hurt."

"I'd never intentionally hurt her, Jack."

"Wouldn't you? Didn't you? Honesty should come more easily to you, Doctor. Lies don't seem to go too well with the moral superiority you toss around."

"I thought - well never mind what I thought, apparently I was wrong about some things."

"Care to elaborate?" Jack asked, folding his arms.

"No, not at all. Good night Jack," the Doctor answered, folding his arms and staring at his friend.

"I know how you feel about her. Don't look at me like that, I'm not going to tell her - not while I still have a chance. And I do. I know you heard me tell her I wasn't giving up, so you're going to have to decide pretty fast how you feel about the situation before someone else decides it for you."

"Are you threatening me, Jack?" The words came out low and dangerous. Jack smirked.

"Of course not. That would mean there was some sort of competition for Rose. And we all know there isn't, right? She's just another companion to you, I can see that. Good night Doctor."

Jack hummed to himself as he wandered out of the room to get some sleep. And the Doctor smiled.

Back in her room, Rose stretched, showered, and dressed for bed. Had it really been two days? She was exhausted. As she crawled into bed, she noticed a single red rose on her pillow and a note. Opening it, she read the words and looked at her door, as if she expected to see someone standing there, ready to admit something she couldn't. Before turning out her light, she read the words again and leaned back into her pillow. Tomorrow was another day, and they had time. The note fell to the floor as she faded off into sleep and her thoughts turned to a man in a leather jacket and soul searching blue eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Rose...D"


End file.
